Heretofore, nitroketones and nitroaldehydes were not generally available at low cost. Where such nitrocarbonyls were desired their manufacture from relatively expensive initial reactants was required. One prior means of producing nitroketones and nitroaldehydes was by the reaction of nitroalkanes with alpha, beta-unsaturated carbonyl compounds. Such previously known procedures, however, produced the sought after compounds in relatively poor yields such as, for example, yields of approximately 65 percent nitroketone or 40 percent or less nitroaldehyde. Moreover, the nitrocarbonyls were in many instances recovered in admixture with other products, particularly nitroalcohols and nitro-containing polymers, presenting isolation and purification difficulties. Efforts to increase purity by vacuum distillation of nitroaldehydes, for example, culminated in some instances with explosions. Such experiences, taken together with costly and not readily available starting materials, made the process commercially unattractive.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for the preparation of nitrocarbonyl compounds.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for the preparation of nitroketones and nitroaldehydes which concommitantly provides an economical route for the production of nitroalkanes.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method for the preparation of nitroketones and nitroaldehydes in higher yields.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and examples.